


Nonagenarian

by Luxicorde



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxicorde/pseuds/Luxicorde
Summary: Just short and sweet so I can get something out.
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906447





	Nonagenarian

**Author's Note:**

> Just short and sweet so I can get something out.

Era loved when Rowan was the one to look after him. Even when they couldn’t go to Ul’dah, she would still carry him around on her shoulders. It was fun being taller than everyone else, even the dockworkers and Antoine. But…

“Hey, Rowan?”

“Yes?” She looked up, bumping her head against his stomach to get a good look of him.

“Aren’t you old?”

Rowan let out a barking laugh, making Era grip onto her braid to avoid being shaken off. She reached up, gently taking him by the back of his shirt to set him on the ground. “Yes. I am ninety-three, and I will probably grow older still.”

Era turned back to her, waiting for her to crouch down before looking at her face to avoid having to look at the sun. “Why do you carry me then? Won’t it hurt your back?”

Another booming laugh, making Era feel like his ribs were shaking. “I may be very old, but I will not be weak for many more years. And Era, you are… small. Like a cat.” To emphasize her point, she picked him up by the back of the shirt again. Era knew better than to try and wiggle out of Rowan’s grip. Thancred was easy to get away from, Y’shtola less so, but Rowan was basically impossible. “See? I can hold you like a kitten. You will not hurt my back.”


End file.
